


Bring Us Closer

by ingberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison isn't quite sure how they got here, but she really doesn't want to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Us Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version of an entry made for mating_games earlier this year (texts from last night challenge). I've been meaning to publish a cleaned up version of this one for months, and somehow managed to get that done today (success!)
> 
> Thanks to emjayelle for reading it over for me :D

Others keep referring to them as Scott’s pack. They see Scott as the leader of two humans who are bonded together by their mutual affections and loyalty to Scott, and perhaps by their growing affections for each other as well. And maybe that’s true.

Maybe that’s what this whole thing is, because Allison isn’t sure she has another explanation aside from too many Long Island Ice Teas and the fact that normalcy is something she’s long since bid her bittersweet goodbyes to.

Because why should this be weird, after everything? This seems _normal_ compared to the fact that her boyfriend is a werewolf, that her aunt is a cold-blooded murderer, and that Allison is supposed to join the family business.

This is a normal teenage thing if she sees it in the light of all that. So maybe it isn’t the pack thing after all, maybe it’s just something people do, regardless.

All of that seems kind of irrelevant, though, as she splays her hands over Stiles’s chest, her eyes fluttering shut when she sinks down on him. Her breath goes shaky for a moment, her fingers curling against his skin as he spreads her open, filling her up until she feels like she has too little room inside herself.

Her thighs tremble as she shifts, circles her hips until she has to bite her lip and Stiles groans low in his throat. His hands reach out to slide over her thighs.

He’s never been in her before. Or well, not his cock, anyway. He’s fingered her while she exchanged lazy kisses with Scott. And she’s blown him, gagging on his cock while Scott fucked her until she barely had the presence of mind to breathe through her nose. But she’s never had a cock that isn’t Scott’s inside her – now moving, fucking into her with sharp, little thrusts that take her apart little by little.

The thought that it’s Stiles’s cock sliding into her, making her flushed and wet, is... well, it’s exhilarating. It’s too good. She doesn’t know if it’s supposed to feel like this, if it’s supposed to be exciting that there’s someone else. It shouldn’t make her shake in pleasure to be fucked by someone who isn't Scott.

For a moment she panics until Scott’s breath is on her neck and his fingers brush her hair aside. She relaxes back into his chest, and lets his fingers press at her jaw, angling her head until he can lean in to kiss her, his lips familiar and hot. She licks into the kiss greedily, and reaches a hand up to twist it in his hair.

When Scott grips her waist, leans her back against him and holds her up so Stiles can fuck up into her, she finally gets the courage to open her eyes. Stiles’s lips are parted and his cheeks are flushed, and somehow it’s comforting to know she’s not the only one affected. She’s not _wrong_ for liking it, and she has to admit that for a moment she was afraid she was the only one feeling hot all over, skin buzzing.

She looks down at Scott’s hands where they bracket her waist, and Stiles’s long fingers curl around her thighs. It punches a helpless moan out of her that she’d been trying to hold back, and she watches breathlessly as Stiles’s cock fucks into her, wet with her juices when he pulls out. She throws her head back against Scott’s shoulder, shudders, and gives into the mind-numbing pleasure of being filled over and over.

When Scott’s fingers have prepared her, making her slick with lube, her spine feels like liquid and she’s beyond caring whether it’s a good idea or not. She knows Scott has thought about this. She knows they all have, and she wants it.

Her hair slips over her shoulders as she bends her head and squeezes her eyes shut. She tries to relax. The head of Scott’s cock presses against the rim of her hole – the only one left to be filled, and she focuses on the expansion of her lungs, counting slowly backwards from ten.

She falls forward, catches herself with her hands pressed to Stiles’s shoulders, and gasps out shuddering breaths as she feels _impossibly_ stretched and full. “Oh, god.” She digs her nails into Stiles’s skin, trying to ground herself to something.

Stiles looks up at Scott, his eyes wide. “Dude, I can fucking _feel you_. Jesus.”

And Allison gives a delirious laugh, because the first time they did this Stiles had informed them that everyone should know about the one rule of threeways: if dicks touch during one you just make lightsaber noises and move on.

There are no lightsaber noises now, only Scott moaning into her ear, her own uncontrolled, high-pitched noises and Stiles swearing loudly as they find some sort of rhythm that makes everything feel too hot and too real.

Stiles has a look of awe on his face, his jaw slack and his lips wet from the way he keeps licking them. He’s really hot like this, all flushed and lost in the moment. She clamps down on him, flexing her muscles, and bites her lip as she watches the reaction on his face.

“God, Scott. Look at him. It’s hot, right?”

“Yeah,” Scott says, breathless against the back of her neck. “Really hot.”

Images flash in her head, and she knows that next time they do this she wants to see Scott’s lips wrapped around Stiles’s dick, taking it until his mouth is swollen and used. She shakes between them and whines at the thought just as Stiles thrusts in, hard.

She can’t keep it together, not when their cocks slide in and out of her alternately, never letting her catch her breath and it’s so good it fucking _hurts_. There’s no way to tell up from down anymore, she doesn’t know who makes what sound, she has no idea which cock is which.

It’s that realization that finally makes her come with a choked sob, her juices sliding down her thigh as she goes boneless between them.


End file.
